


Oh Commander

by Peppsta



Series: Par're learns to fly [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, This is my OC - Freeform, he flirts with commander thorn, to get out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: After trying to steal from the armoury of the Coruscant Guard, Par're has made a perfect plan to break out of prison. Charming commander Thorn and ending up in bed with him.
Relationships: Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Par're learns to fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979603
Kudos: 2





	Oh Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Togruta OC Par're, if you want to learn more about him, head over to my tumblr @peppsta !

The cuffs were uncomfortable snug around his wrists. He was sitting on the bench inside his prison cell, wondering what to do next. There wasn’t really anything which caught his attention, so Par’re put his head in his bound hands and sighed. 

This wasn’t the first time, Par’re was in prison, yet it was his first time in a holding cell of the Coruscant Guard. He had known the armoury of the Guard was heavily protected and it wasn’t really easy to steal something from it. Still, his buyer wanted to have specific weapons from the clones, so Par’re didn’t really have a lot of options to choose from. 

\--

The way in had been the easy part, it had been the way out which got him into all of this trouble. He had planned it perfectly, studied the routes of each clone perfectly. Yet, he didn’t count on the fact that commander Thorn had forgotten his helmet in the armoury. 

They had stared at each other intensely, both shocked and confused by the sight of each other. Only seconds after they had met, the commander realized that he was in fact, breaking in. Of course, he immediately sounded the alarm and began his pursuit. Due to his below average height, Par’re was capable of dodging and jumping over crates, blocking his escape. 

The sound of footsteps had surrounded him, and he was cut off a few meters away from the exit. Various clones in white and red armour stood in front of him, pointing their blasters at the Togruta. He whipped his head around, looking for an escape route, when suddenly something barrelled into his back. He was thrown to the cold ground but couldn’t throw off the weight which was resting on his back. Slowly he noticed the burning sensation on his face and palms. He couldn’t see them right now, but he was sure he had skinned his hands and parts of his face. With a groan, he rested his face on the ground completely and waited until the clone on his back had tied his hands securely. 

\--

Thankfully, his hands were now bound in front of him, which made it easier to move around. Normally, he would have used his pins to get himself out of his cuffs, but he had a way better plan, which was about to gain him much more fun. 

Par’re knew that commander Thorn had been degraded to deliver the meals to the prisoners today by some higher ranked commander. His cell neighbour had told him, it was because Thorn had broken dress code protocol and had overslept for the third time this week. Par’re had to laugh at the tale of his neighbour and both of them had shared a friendly conversation after that.

Sadly, Par’re was only able to bail himself out, a tag along would ruin his plan.

Now he just had to wait from commander Thorn to come and bring him his meal. Par’re decided to lay down on the bunkbed and rest his eyes, until the time has come.

\--

Par’re opened his eyes after he heard the rhythmical sound of footsteps. He was laying on his left side, facing the wall. His head resting on his still bound hands. When the footsteps stopped in front of his cell, he straightened himself up and turned around, just to stare at the familiar helmet of Commander Thorn. Par’re was grinning on the inside but made sure to let his face keep the mask of neutrality. 

“Your meal is here, prisoner. I need you to get up and face the wall.” The commander said before stepping into the cell. Par’re obey the orders and slowly got onto his feet. 

“What’s todays meal, commander?” He asked while facing the grey wall in front of him.

He could hear the shield being deactivated and Thorn stepping in. 

Uhm…” He could hear the commander say and the footsteps stopped. “Looks like… some sort of food, that’s for sure.” 

Par’re turned around a little bit, trying to look at the tablet on the ground. He made sure his body was still facing the wall, but he needed to make eye contact with the clone commander for his plan to work. 

And it worked. Thorn didn’t complain because he was, in fact, still facing the wall but their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Par’re smiled and then looked away again. 

“That sounds… questionable.” Par’re replied and looked back at the meal. It was in fact a blob of something yellow, which looked like puree, but he didn’t want to think about its actual ingredients.

“Don’t blame me. I’m just the delivery boy.” Thorn laughed and put the tablet onto the ground.

“Delivery boy? You were the one chasing and catching me and you are wearing this skirt thing! Aren’t you someone high ranking? You sure looked like one a few days ago in the armoury.” Par’re knew it was time to act now. He needed to wrap commander Thorn around his finger and charm him in any way possible. He turned his head to look at the commander again and raised both of his eyebrows and smirked at him again. 

“Yeah… But I am the delivery boy today because commander Fox wasn’t happy about the fact that I have overslept. Again.” Thorn stretched his body and put his hands behind his back. It felt like the clone was feeling a little bit too comfortable and careless around him but Par’re knew he had to take what he was served. 

“You poor guy.” Par’re took the risk and turned around fully now, his back still touching the wall, facing the commander. “I’m sure it can’t hurt to spend a little more time in bed than necessary.” He now openly winked at Thorn while playing with the tip of his left lekku. 

Thorn chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you are right.” He rubbed the back of his head and Par’re could even see a little blush appear on his face. 

Bingo.

Par’re pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the clone commander. He came to a stop next to him and first stared at the food, checking if the commander is moving away from him. Thorn was still standing remarkably close to him. Slowly Par’re was wondering if the clone was onto his plan or if he was just willing to play along.

Par’re openly checked the man in front of him out, from the top to the bottom, making his intentions clear to Thorn.

“You know,” He gently placed his bound hands on the red chestplate. “I have always loved a man in armour.” Par’re knew what he was doing was risky. If Thorn refused to play his game, his chance of escaping was very slim. A stone literally fell from his heart when Thorns blush deepened, and a wry smile appeared on the commander’s face. 

“Oh, do you?” He asked and took a step closer to Par’re. The Tortuga couldn’t believe his own luck and took a step back, smirking back at him.

“Yes, I do. Why don’t you show me your face, commander? I have already seen it once, so why hide it from me?” Par’re’s back hit the wall and Thorn was standing in front of him. He would lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“Sorry, I can’t take off my helmet. Fox would have my head for breaking protocol again.” Thorn sighed and cupped his face. 

“What a shame, really.” Par’re pretended to sigh and lowered his head. Thorn in front of him raised the Togruta’s head with his own hands and traced the lining on Par’re’s face with this thumb. 

Par’re became bolder and moved his tied hands behind the neck of the commander and smiled at his surprised face. 

“You don’t think you would have a few minutes to spare for a poor Togruta, do you?” He asked and pulled Thorn’s face closer. “I can’t escape under your watchful eye, can I?”

“I don’t think a few minutes could hurt.” Thorn answered and returned Par’re’s smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. are appreciated!


End file.
